The Sisterhood: Second Generation
by jewel2916
Summary: What if something really big happened to tear the Sisterhood apart? And what if, years later, their daughters met and became friends? What would happen then? This is my first story, so please be nice! R
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It all started the summer of the year we turned fifteen. The four of us – Kate, Abby, Liz and me – discovered a past none of us even knew about. Well, that's probably because it happened over fifteen years before we were born, but we found out that our mothers had been friends long before we'd even met. And not just friends – they'd been, well, the best of friends.

As for the four of us, well, we met at drama camp. When I think about it, it's a miracle we all ended up going at the same time, considering the circumstances under which we all decided to attend. I went because my parents forced me to; Kate is a natural drama queen and had signed up for it months before the closing date; Abby had gone to get away from her unhappy social life and family back home, and Liz went… well, who knows why Liz went? Some impulsive compulsion of hers, I guess.

But anyway, the point probably is that we rekindled a past that our mothers had torn apart and left behind. And we formed a friendship stronger than any of us had ever known before…

But I guess for you to understand, I'll have to go back to the very beginning. Our first meeting, the discovery of our mothers' secret, and, of course, drama camp…


	2. Vanessa

**

* * *

Vanessa **

"Vanessa, you are going to drama camp, and that's that," my mother, Carmen, says defiantly, closing the argument.

I sigh exaggeratedly, and stomp upstairs to my room, slamming the door for added effect.

Welcome to my life. It isn't much of a life, really. There's nothing to tell. I'm an only child; my father, Win (short for Winthrop – shudder), is a doctor; my mother, Carmen, is a nurse. Aren't they just the perfect couple?

I am probably your average, everyday fifteen year-old. Okay, maybe worse looking. Who knows? I have tan skin, but that's almost certainly my best feature. That aside, my eyes are too close together, my hair is too short (two months ago I decided to give myself a makeover – big mistake) and my hips are too wide, courtesy of my mother (thanks, Mum). And my butt just happens to stick out all the way to China. Charming.

Okay, you're thinking optimistically, so she isn't particularly gifted in the looks department. But maybe she's good at something else?

Your answer to that question is no. I am not particularly good at anything. I am hopeless at sport, have never passed a Maths test, and can't act to save my life.

That is why I am slightly stressed about having to go to drama camp.

Okay, maybe "slightly stressed" is an understatement.

Try totally panicked.

"You are definitely exaggerating the situation," my best friend, Renee, would tell me. "Just breathe calmly – one, two three…"

She's a big fan of yoga, that one. She gets really stressed out about things that aren't even the least bit stressful, which is strange, because she is pretty much perfect in every way, much to my envy.

Renee has perfect blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, a perfect nose… I could go on for ages about how perfect she is.

My other best friend, Sam, would probably be slightly more sympathetic in this situation, even though he's a guy. At least, he won't keep telling me to breathe in and out. He's obsessed with sport, so he'd probably invite me to go on a run with him or something to get rid of my tension.

And then immediately regret it afterwards, as I suck at sport, and am a complete klutz.

Sam looks the part of a typical athlete. He's tall, muscular, and really tanned, with brown hair and deep green eyes. He also has an enormous crush on Renee. Because of this, he is constantly asking me for advice on how to make a good impression on her, blah blah blah. It can get pretty boring, but at least it makes me feel useful.

Ha.

Well I suppose you are now wondering why I am even alive, if I have no real place on this earth. My two best friends, once Renee discovers her "hidden love of Sam" - Sam's words, not mine – would probably be very happy without me, and my parents would probably feel the same way, as they are too pre-occupied with their own jobs and their own lives.

Being alone can really do wonders for the personality.

(That previous comment was a lie. Being alone is terrible).

I am constantly wishing that I have siblings – even a younger brother, or, horror of horrors, an older one, would do. Those of you with siblings can now see how desperate I really am.

But anyway, enough about my good-for-nothing self. As you can see – and as my mother is constantly reminding me – I don't have a very high level of self-esteem. Far from it, in fact.

Come to think of it, my mother doesn't have a very high level of self-esteem either, so she can't talk. She has this "horrible secret" about her past that I don't know about, but causes my father to rush to her every need. All I know is that whenever anybody mentions the names "Bridget", "Lena" or "Tabitha", she breaks down and doesn't talk to anybody, with the exception of my father, for ages.

Whenever anybody is playing soccer nearby (especially if a girl is the star player) or if somebody is drawing a particularly realistic piece, or even if somebody is being recorded with a video camera, she gets this wistful, dreamy look in her eyes that never fails to creep me out.

I have no idea what phobia it is that causes somebody to cringe whenever they hear certain names, or are afraid of soccer players, but I will have to investigate...

--------------------------------

"Vanessa, you are definitely exaggerating the situation," Renee lectures me, as the three of us sit outside our favourite ice-cream shop, eating ice-cream, of course.

Well, Sam and me are, anyway. Renee is, as usual, on a diet, although she is probably the thinnest person I know.

"I am not!" I retort (As you can tell, I have my reply well thought out). "I hate drama!"

"It's not that bad," says Sam thoughtfully, typically taking Renee's side.

"Well you can talk," I snap at him, "you're actually _good_ at drama. As we, and the rest of the world, knows, I am a total klutz, and can't act to save my life!" (This reply is _very_ well thought out).

The other two are unable to think of a reply to this. That is depressing, because it means that they agree with me.

-------------------------------

As it turns out, I am also hopeless at getting what I want. Or, on the other hand, that my mother is very stubborn. Whichever way you look at it, they both point to the same thing: that I am going to drama camp…


	3. Katelyn

**Katelyn **

"Yes! And she scores!" I yell triumphantly, as I kick another goal, for the umpteenth time. "How awesome am I?"

"Totally awesome," agrees my best friend, Jennifer, sarcastically. "Isn't she, guys?"

Enter Jennifer Summers. Jen has been my best friend since forever. Well, since kindergarten, at least. She is very petite, with long dark hair and hazel eyes, and is always complaining about having to put up with me being "so perfect", which is a complete and utter lie. I mean, look who's talking!

My other two best friends, Jake and Taylor, roll their eyes at my enthusiasm. Taylor is dating Jen, and they are totally perfect for each other. He is, to my delight, quite short as well, and I can't get enough of teasing him.

Jake, on the other hand, is probably Taylor's exact opposite. He is very tall, and very smart. Taylor is all about sports and anything fun. Jake is all about Maths tests and school. Sounds pretty nerdy, I know, but he has a killer sense of humour.

Jen and Taylor have always been trying to get Jake and me together, ever since they started dating. Jake and I both refused, of course, telling them that it would jeopardize our friendship and the usual other excuses, just so we could avoid admitting that we weren't interested in each other. Thankfully, one day, they just gave up. Just like that. Strange…

"You ego is _way_ too big," Jake tells me seriously.

"Yeah, I mean, could it get any bigger?" laughs Taylor, elbowing me.

I elbow him back, and pretend to be offended. "You guys suck," I say, and proceed to kick another goal.

-----------------------------------------------

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katelyn Richman, although I usually go by Kate. My parents, Bridget and Eric, are sports fanatics. As you've probably noticed, their love of sport (especially soccer) has rubbed off onto me. Big time.

I am a spitting image of my mother, I am often told. I am very tall and thin, with blue eyes and a reasonably straight nose. My personal "weapon" is my hair – long and unnaturally blonde, it is not the sort of hair you see on every person. My mum, and her mother before her, and _her _mother before her, have all had The Hair. I'm glad my mother passed it onto me.

My two younger twin sisters, Bianca and Casey, are ten, and have inherited my father's looks entirely, which is probably why I am a tiny bit closer to my mother than either of them are. Plus the fact that I'm the eldest helps, too.

I guess I should mention my obsession with drama. My parents are always telling me that I was born a drama queen, and I have to believe it, especially since my friends won't stop telling me the same thing. I get overly enthusiastic about things, too, so when I found out about the summer drama camp, I knew I just had to go. I signed up for it six months before the closing date, which, in the words of my friends, was maybe "a little bit hasty", but I don't care what they think. Once I get an idea into my head I can't get it out unless I've put it into action.

I guess I'm also quite impulsive. I tend to do things without thinking. Like, for example, the time we went on school camp two years ago, and I pashed the guy that Jennifer had had a crush on for ages, just because he told me he was interested in me and not her. I totally regretted it afterwards, and made him promise not to tell anyone about it. He agreed, of course, but he was heartbroken. I felt sorry for him, but hey, better losing him than Jen.

People are always telling me that I'm too confident, as well. My friends just say it in a teasing way, like that I "have a big ego" or "love myself too much for my own good" but I guess I have to agree, as I always get myself into trouble because of it, and most of all, with guys. My mum is often telling me that I am just like her when she was younger, although when I ask her what kind of trouble she possibly could have got herself into, she just shakes her head and laughs, like I'm some little child, which can get pretty annoying, if you ask me.

But anyway, right now that isn't the highest of my concerns. I just hope that at drama camp things go well, and that I don't stuff anything up like I usually do, by blurting things out or saying things that I shouldn't. I guess, soon, I'll find out.


End file.
